Lightning Tail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age = Approx. 54 moons (4.5 years) at death |death=Killed by dogs |kit=Lightning Tail |early settler=Lightning Tail |deputy=Lightning Tail |starclan resident=Lightning Tail |father=Jackdaw's Cry |mother=Hawk Swoop |sister=Acorn Fur |adopted brother=Thunderstar |mentor=Unknown |app=Apple Blossom |position1=Deputy |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Owl Eyes |livebooks=Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks=''Thunderstar's Echo}} '''Lightning Tail' is a black tom with green eyes. Lightning Tail was the first deputy of ThunderClan under Thunderstar's leadership. Lightning Tail was born to Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop alongside Acorn Fur with Thunder as his foster brother. The two toms developed a friendship that lasted through their adulthood. Lightning Tail stood by Thunder's side when he left Clear Sky's group to form his own in the forest. Thunder dubbed Lightning Tail his successor, and officially became his deputy. After he was killed protecting his leader from dogs, Lightning Tail promised to watch over his friend from StarClan, and Thunderstar named his daughter, Lightning Stripe, in his honor. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Lightning Tail is born in Tall Shadow's group to Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop, and is named because he is always following his foster brother, Thunder, around. He and his sister, Acorn Fur, gleefully welcome Thunder back to the moor when he returns from his father's camp. He and Thunder track down Tom after he stole Turtle Tail's kits. They discover Turtle Tail's body on the Thunderpath, and Lightning Tail makes sure Tom knew the latter was responsible for her death. He participates in the the great battle, and mourns for the death of his parents. :Thunder begins to pad after Star Flower, and Lightning Tail suspects something off, and expresses his worries to Thunder who dismisses them. When Tall Shadow's group splits off, he chooses to live in Clear Sky's group with his sister and Thunder. Lightning Tail bitterly warns Clear Sky about Star Flower when she joins the group, still hurt after she betrayed Thunder's trust. He and Thunder spy on Clear Sky and discover him meeting with Star Flower and wonder if she was attempting to use his power for herself. Thunder confronts his father and decides to leave and form his own group in the forest, and Lightning Tail immediately joins him. :Leaf discovers a ravine for them to live in, and Lightning Tail helps to make dens and hunt for prey. He helps to rescue Star Flower when she is kidnapped by Slash, and poses as bait for their ambush. When Slash's cats raid their hunting patrols, Lightning Tail decides to organize battle training sessions for everyone, and suggests pairing one kit with each adult to work together. Before Thunder leaves with the others to confront Slash and rescue Black Ear, he names Lightning Tail his successor in case he died. Novellas :In 'Thunderstar's Echo, he is now officially the deputy of ThunderClan and mentors Apple Blossom. Lightning Tail reassures Thunderstar when the latter discovers that Violet Dawn is expecting, and Thunderstar is relieved to have Lightning Tail around. Dogs terrorize the Clan, and he and Thunderstar track them to their camp near the Carrionplace. They are quickly attacked, and the two outrun the dogs and collapse, both dying from their wounds. They both wake up in StarClan and Gray Wing welcomes them, but states Thunderstar must return to ThunderClan. Thunderstar agonizingly mourns for his friend, and returns to his Clan with the grave news. He names Owl Eyes as his successor, and names one of his kits, Lightning Stripe, after Lightning Tail. Detailed description :'''Lightning Tail is a wiry, black tom with a broad forehead and shoulders, a torn ear-tip, and bright green eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Lightning Stripe is named after him. *He was originally called "Lightningtail". Author statements *Kate says Lightning Tail was was named for his speed, although this is contradicted by Thunder Rising, which says that Lightning Tail got his name from always following Thunder around. Mistakes *He has mistakenly been called "Lightning", "Lightening Tail", and "Lighting Tail".This happens multiple times throughout Path of Stars, on pages 57, 58, 60, and 73. *Despite being called an adult in the previous book, and being old enough to participate in battle, Lightning Tail is listed as a kit in The Blazing Star. *He is mistakenly called a warrior, despite being ThunderClan's deputy at the time. Character pixels Killed victims This list shows the victims Lightning Tail has killed: *One Eye (Along with Thunderstar, Cloud Spots and Gray Wing) External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages